Clammy Feet
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: During Movie Night, Logan notices something. About Lucy. Well, this is just another thing she's a little sensitive about.


**A/N: So, this turned out longer than I expected it to be, but I think it's pretty good. So, here's another Loga/Lucy story. Lucany. Lugan. Locy. What name fits best? Tell me in a review! **

**SHOUTOUTS: I know it's weird to do this for a one-shot, but...moon-soon because she likes when love interests are more involved with the other BTR boys, and monalisa13, who, loves my one-shots about this couple.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, but I do in my dreams...seriously.  
**

* * *

"Clammy Feet"

Logan had noticed this little…detail, once during Movie Night. It was just a little interesting, and he didn't let on about it. However, that was the last Movie Night. He would have a hard time keeping his little finding to himself during the next one.

His friends, Kendall, Carlos, and James were scattered about on the orange couch, their own little favorite snacks. Logan and Lucy were sharing a blanket, and a small bowl of popcorn. Everyone was wearing their P.J.'s, even Lucy. Of course, that meant, no shoes. That seemed like a random little detail, the fact they weren't wearing any shoes, but, that could turn out to be a big thing. Have you ever seen Die Hard? That's a good example.

Anyway, Lucy has this little thing about her body, which she must've inherited from her mom or something. It seemed to Lucy, that no matter the temperature, her feet would get cold. Freezing, at some point. Then, if something exciting was going on, no matter how much she wanted to deny it, her feet would, well, sweat. Her feet, stubborn about their temperature, would stay cold. That just felt really weird when you've got cold and sweaty feet. She hated it! She didn't mind it when they were cold, but when you add _sweaty_ to it she just felt like tearing her hair out sometimes!

Logan, the brilliant person he is at this point, notices this _little thing _about Lucy when she bumps her dainty feet next to his during a movie. They were all cuddled up on the couch, right where the two ends made a corner, so they were comfortably in the center.

The movie they were watching was an action movie, picked out by James, _The Transformers_. They had gotten to the part where the main character had…well…_almost_ croaked. Lucy, not aware of anything going on outside of the _exciting _movie, just didn't think about what Logan would feel when her feet touched his. Lucky for her, her boyfriend is so wonderful that he didn't embarrass her.

The next movie night, this movie night, went differently. Lucy, having remembered that _little thing_, right as they put the movie in, was more conscientious about it. Of course, all reminders were lost as she got more and more into the film, and only remembered what it was she was supposed to steer away from, after she did it anyway. When she accidentally touched feet with Logan this time, she froze a split second after she did it, and looked at him. He was staring at the screen, but a smirk, his infamous smirk, was plastered on his face.

She narrowed her eyes, and his smirk grew wider. After a second, his eyes slid to their corners, so he could see her. He didn't move his head at all. From under the blanket, she pinched his side really hard. He chuckled, but his lips stayed together. He put his hand under the blanket, found hers, and squeezed it. He knocked their feet together again, and Lucy couldn't figure out if he meant that as a mocking joke or not. Either way, within a couple of minutes, they were engrossed in the movie again.

"That was AWESOME! I can't wait for the next movie night! What are we gonna watch next week?" Carlos shouted with glee. Kendall laughed as he grabbed the disc from the player and put it back in its case.

"Well, we've got a whole week to decide, Carlitos," he replied. James clapped the still jumping Carlos on the back as he walked towards the bathroom.

"That was great, you guys. I think I'll head back to my apartment now," Lucy piped up, and waved to everybody- except for Logan. He always walked her back to her apartment after Movie Night. It was kind of their favorite part.

"So, Lucy, you realize that this is the second week you've hit me with your clammy feet?" he joked when they were about at the halfway point to her apartment. She scoffed, and then took in account of what he said.

"I did it last week too? Oh man, so you've known for a week about this," she groaned, bringing her hand to cover the right side of her face.

"Yeah, but I didn't say anything to anyone. Jeez, you girls are all so _sensitive_ about your feet. _Big deal_, they _sweat_. It doesn't matter." Lucy rolled her eyes when she heard that. Guys are stupid.

"You don't get it! It feels so gross! An- oh, yeah, I sound like a sensitive girl. You're right." He smiles.

"Of course I am. Now please, don't worry about it. My mom's feet apparently did the same thing, and my dad didn't care. Besides, I'm the kid, that instead of being grounded for a week had to give his mother a thirty minute foot massage. My feet are a whole lot less sensitive to sweat than my hands are," he shuddered. Lucy stared at him, just a little skeptical, then she looked at his hands, and she scrunched her nose up.

"_Eew_. I held your hand tonight. I can practically _feel_ the sweat off of your mother's feet. Eew, eew, _eew_. You're not touching me again, ever. Now with those gross, sweaty hands." They had reached her apartment by this time. He moved his head down to give her a quick kiss, but she leaned back to dodge it. He stared at her incredulously, and she shook her head, with a cheeky smile.

He stepped closer, and she stepped back. He just stared at her, in awe that she didn't want to kiss him, before he replaced that look with one of determination. She just barely lifted her foot off the ground to take a step back, when he grabbed her upper arms, and pulled her in for a kiss that he _knew _he _deserved_. When he was done, he was grinning, and she was frozen stiff. He took that opportunity to rub his "gross, sweaty hands" all over her arm, and the short sleeves of her pajama top.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy!" he called as he walked away. He said that, because of course, he _would_ see her tomorrow, and this night would just be another memory.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you guys like it? I kept trying to write it, and I kept getting interrupted, and now I'm done and publishing it! Yay! So, whadaya think?  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
